The present disclosure relates to Radio Frequency IDentification (RFID) tags and systems using RFID tags. More particularly, the disclosure relates to RFID tags having improved signal reception performance and methods of receiving RFID tag signals.
RFID technology has been used for many years to communicate identification information via radio waves. In general, a RFID system includes a RFID reader and one or more RFID tag(s). The RFID reader may be connected to a range of information processing devices (e.g., a computer) capable of receiving and processing data related to the identification information provided by a RFID tag. The RFID uses a sequence of control signals to facilitate the receipt (reading) and/or transmission (writing) of identification information to/from reader a RFID tag.
Because the RFID tag communicates with the RFID reader in a noncontact manner, the RFID tag may not receive a control signal having sufficient strength due to separation between the RFID tag and RFID reader, the presence of an intervening obstacle, etc. That is, performance of the RFID system is seriously degraded when signals communicated between the RFID tag and the RFID reader are weak and/or intermittent.